The Demons Trill
by ted the fish
Summary: A fanfic on the devil's trill case. pairings are Tsuzuki x hisoka and Hijiri x Hotaru -own character- some events are changed or added, but other than that i hope you enjoy! the genres may be different in the opinions of others, but i think its right
1. Chapter 1

The Demons Trill

I've based this fanfic (my first one *~*) on the devil's trill case, and shook it up a bit. There are some events that happened in the anime that I fit in but most of it is me messing around with the characters and their minds *laughs evilly* Due to the rather large amount of male characters and how well it fit in, I have added a character of my own into the mix (you'll learn more about her as I add more) possible pairings in the fanfic HIsoka x Tzusuki and Hiriji x Hotaru (my character) I hope you like it! Unfortunately I do not have the privilege of owning Yami no Matsuei, though some day I'd like to have written a manga of my own...

Sakura Blossom

Hisoka and Tsuzuki stood in the lazy breeze, while sakura blossom littered their hair. They stood on a footpath near their office and for some reason had taken the time to make the most of the morning sun. Tsuzuki grinned and ruffled Hisoka's hair, frightening the lingering blossom that blew back into the air. "I told you we'd be really early!" Hisoka looked up as his blush receded and daggers were thrown from his eyes towards his partner "Baka! I told you before, Tatsumi wanted us to be early!" Tsuzuki frowned and cocked his head to the side. "No, he didn't" Tsuzuki said, rather confused. There was a brief silence as something caught Hisoka's attention. Tsuzuki turned to follow the almost-shocked stare of Hisoka, to see someone not far in the distance walking towards them.

This was rather strange. Hisoka never stared, unless at Tsuzuki, and there was plenty of oother people walking in the same direction towards where they stood, the passersby would simply pass by. " 'Soka?" Hisoka still stared. "Hisoka?" Tsuzuki started to get worried, and soon a calm voice from behind Tsuzuki made him jump, Hisoka continued to stare at the stranger behind dark-haired shinigami. "Hello," the voice was female and quite young for how calm and controlled it was. Tsuzuki turned to see a young-looking girl, about Hisoka's age, innocently staring back with the same big, green eyes.

She stood slightly taller than Hisoka, with long, blond wavy hair of the same colour as Tsuzuki's partner's. Her fringe stopped just above her emerald green eyes that stared back at their confused shock. A small, cute nose stuck out from her face, flattening her lightly tanned skin, her lips in an almost-expecting pout. Her clothing was rather alien and plain, a beige strappy t-shirt was overlapped at the waist by grass-stain green trousers that bore a resemblance to jogging bottoms, but a lot more baggy and billowed in the wind. Just below her knees, her weird trousers were overlapped by strange-looking boots, strapped to her legs with bandages and the parts of the boots that encased her feet, looked even more alien. There was a large dent in between where her big toe and other toes went, this was on both feet, they oddly reminded Tsuzuki of flipflops.

Hisoka didn't stare at this girl because of her looks, what was inside her mind was even more new and complex. Hisoka felt the scorching flames of this unknown girl's mind leap out at him in curiosity. The flames swirled around his mind, assessing his mind from every angle. He held his breath in fear, she was an empathy too. He was practically his twin, in female form.

She broke the silence. "Hisoka, breathe." Air suddenly rushed from his lips. She found it easy to speak to the tense shinigami partners.

"I guess the count hasn't passed on a message yet. I was meant to meet you at the office, but I thought I may as well meet you here, as you weren't going anywhere for a little while. I have been a friend of the Count's for a while and he thought I may be of use in the case you are starting today."

Tsuzuki shifted out of his tense state. "Oh." Hisoka soon regained some control from his confrontment. Neither of the male shinigami knew if asking questions was a good idea. There was another long silence. "If we stand here like this, we'll be even more late." Enough time had passed and she, yet again broke the silence.

"oh yeah, almost forgot about that!" Tsuzuki seemed to have been waiting for someone other than himself to break the silence, which Hisoka didn't really understand, but wasn't worried when his partner grinned cheerfully and knew he meant it. "one other thing," the girl said before she turned to face the direction of the office. "My name is Hotaru, and I am glad to be working with you on this case!" She managed to grin towards Tsuzuki, returning his recant one, but nowhere near as cheerful as his was.

Upon their arrival and entrance to the Shinigamis' office, the group of three were greeted with crossed arms and a frowned face, both belonging to an annoyed Tatsumi, which suddenly relaxed when he realised Hotaru was with them. "I guess you've met the newest edition to your group." Tatsumi glared at Hotaru. He thought in his head, 'I thought I told you not to meet until you arrived at the office!' she read his thought. 'I told you this could hit Hisoka badly, he's had a lot happen to him in his time.'

'Im sorry, I was just excited to meet, you know, allies.' She spoke into his mind. 'Just keep an eye on him. For how boring and irritated he looks, he is very emotional.' Tatsumi had accepted Hotaru's apology. 'I know! What do you take me for?' Tatsumi had to hide a snigger when he saw her perfect face shrivelled in mild annoyance. Things were soon discussed among everyone in the room, but almost all information about Hotaru was kept away from conversation.


	2. Chapter 2

Now and then there's a chapter about Hotaru's before story (edited to fit the fanfic) this chapter is a little scrappy and is pretty short, but I imust carry onnnnnnnn... Anyhoo, I hope you all likes it ^^

Hotaru: Death Do Us Part

Eyes of an animal stared into mine, menacing, they were not his. A demon held my love against his will, while a sword wielded from his clenched fists, was plunged through my chest. My eyes were wide with shock and pain. This was the end, it really was.

We stood like this for what seemed to be hours, maybe days, our eyes staring into each other's. Him holding the sharp object that had made entry, but not exit.

This person, this boy, I could hear and feel his soul crying out in agony and disbelief. His soul thrashed at the demon who had taken his spot in control and disturbed the demon's concentration on me for long enough that I fell backwards, onto the forest floor, the weapon still through me.

The body of the boy made an ear-piercing scream as two souls battled for control, while I lay in a puddle of my own blood. The boy's soul soon forced out the invading demon's from him and he regained control over what was his, and fell to his knees, sobbing with grief of a crushing kind.

His eyes locked onto mine, which were becoming hazy as his tears fell on my face. I was happy that at least that my last moments were to spent with someone who understood, and truly cared, but the sands that timed my life were running short. Fat tears covered my face as he slowly leaned down to touch his lips against mine and pulled the sword from my ribs. The pain was hard to bear and I let out a small, tearful moan against his lips. He put all of his love into the kiss, stroking my cheek as the colour left its and I couldn't kiss back anymore. I was soon still, my heart faltered, let out one more struggled beat and my body was greeted with an eerie silence. That was the day his world ended.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello all! Here's another chapter to my fanfic! I've tried my hardest not to change the personalities of the original yami no matsuei characters, although I've had to change my original idea of Hotaru to fit. As I've gone along I have made a kind of factfile in my head for her, which gets rather bizarre, heres a bit:

First Name: Hotaru

Last name: Fukushuu

Past jobs: waitress in fancy restaurant, Elite shinobi (She used to do things using her skills, but had to get away from it, although she still has the skills) member of G.R.I.M - (Grim Reaper's Immortal Myrmidones) which supposedly doesn't fit with the fact that the count (Hakushaku) is _Enma Daiō_, but I thought Grim Reaper is a good kind of codename for the dude that helps sort out deaths (normal deaths if you know what I mean, shinigami deal with the wierd ones).G.R.I.M tells and helps moderate the deaths that the Ten King Department records. If you don't get any of this, don't worry.

Hobbies: violinist, expert on enchanted, haunted and cursed stringed instruments (she owns many)

Favourite food: Gyudon (a beef [shimofuri]Donburi)- leaves a lot of spare money left over

Favourite drink: coffee, the stronger, the better

Theres more but I can't remember right now... Anyway onwards with the fanfic

Yami no matsuei belongs to its creator Yoko Matsushita

A Little Piece of Heaven

The case was started the next day.

The unrelated twins Hisoka and Hotaru walked down the road towards the infirmary while Tsuzuki childishly bounced, leading the way in front. "you seem rather cheerful this morning," Hotaru grumbled, she was not a morning person and wasn't afraid to let it show. "It's really exciting when we start a new case!" he turned his head back to face the tired teens while still talking. "I find it rather amazing that you can keep happy while doing a job like this."

"So do I," Hisoka agreed while rolling his eyes.

They soon arrived at the infirmary and entered a room containing a teenage boy of the same age as Hisoka and Hotaru's appearances. He was unconscious and anyone could see a nurse had maternally tucked him into the hospital bed where he now lay. The boy's dark brown hair was the only colour other than the bleached white that would satisfy any orthodox clean freak.

Hotaru entered the room first, and as she did, both Hisoka and Tsuzuki realised what she carried wasn't of the sort that a shinigami would carry, but they didn't know if she was one yet and just by looking at her, you could tell she wasn't from around here. In her hand was some sort of stretched pear shape in a dark blue colour, with a handle that she held. Hisoka instantly understood what was inside, but in this field of logic, Tsuzuki never came top. The long black box strapped to her back however, even left Hisoka wondering.

They all perched themselves on the three conveniently placed chairs, which when sat on had them looking at the boy in question ad he slept.

Not long after they had entered and made themselves as comfortable as they could in the given situation, the sleeping boy awoke. His eyes fluttered open to reveal a green colour that had Tsuzuki tut in annoyance. 'Must everyone other than me in this thing (group/ case) have green eyes?' Tsuzuki thought to himself, as usual his thoughts were off task if the people around him weren't in a dangerous or life-threatening situation. Hisoka detected his mildly annoyed state and the green eyes Tsuzuki had faced clouded his mind as Hisoka watched over at him and blushed as he thought to himself, ' There is no matter, purple is my favourite colour, I'm overjoyed only you have such a colour suit you perfect eyes.' Hotaru heard it all and smiled to herself at the sweet thought, which Hisoka noticed and blushed a deeper shade of red.

The boy in the bed sat up, which brought the group of three back to pay attention to him while he wondered where he was. Both Hotaru and Hisoka almost mouthed the cliché that came from the boy's lips. "Where am I?"


End file.
